Horokeu "HoroHoro" Usui
Personality Horohoro is good-natured and cheerful, but he gets serious in dangerous situations. Horohoro is also very secretive about his past not willing to talk about it even to his friends. In addition, Horohoro can also get very competitive and it can sometimes be a downfall to an extent. HoroHoro is protective about nature, as he was taught to respect it. This has triggered many fights, or even gaining friends through this way. That said, HoroHoro is also very sensitive and his moods can and mostly change on certain things. This is shown during his fights, and outside them, as he is silly and goofs off outside fights but changes to a much more serious demeanor when fights to occur. Past History Before Entering the Bio-Gate HoroHoro was born and raised in Ainu, he was raised and trained to fight in the Shaman fight which only happened every 500 years. When a new girl came to the village, HoroHoro had made good friends with her and was given the nickname of HoroHoro. Unfortunately the tribe forbid the two to be with each other and a year later the girl died. However, it wasn't long after that he met a spirit named Kororo...not knowing it was his old friend. When it was time for the Shaman Fight, HoroHoro had traveled to Tokyo; where he met, fought and lost to Yoh Asakura. He later becomes friends with Yoh, and the others. When the participants were narrowed down to the ones who would move on. HoroHoro traveled with Yoh and the gang, to America - met and fought against other Shamans. When they finally got the Patch Village, where the full Shaman King fight would take place, they are all told to separate into groups of threes. HoroHoro is then pulled into the group with Ren and Chocolove, which Ren names Team Ren. Fighting round after fighting round, it becomes the finalists and soon the great threat; Hao, Yoh's twin brother; begins to threaten the entire world. They all band together to try and defeat him and his infinite power and group. After he was defeated, and congratulations to Yoh for defeating him was about to happen...something strange happened to HoroHoro - he, along with Kororo, found themselves falling. Upon Entering Arc 3 Horohoro had been first seen in Mac Anu when he was snowboarding down the side of the building. He met Kanji and Yellow first. It wasn't until Ruka appeared with bad injuries that the three of them helped her out. Others began to show up, such as Earthworm Jim, Mirajane, Setsuna, and others. It wasn't long, however, until they began to move towards the train station. Powers Being a shaman, HoroHoro's spirit is a small nature spirit named Koropokkuru or "Kororo" for short. Kororo's element is ice. Kororo cannot be seen by the normal human eye, but those with special powers...or spiritual abilities (ex, shamans). Over Souls Oversoul abilities are when the spirit enters a medium, and the Shaman user can use the abilities for given items. Kororo Snowboard: In this Oversoul, HoroHoro's snowboard is used as the medium as the entire snowboard and attaches the board to his arm and forms a humongous ice-statue knuckle-hammer. Kororo-Ikupasuy: In this Oversoul, the Ikupasuy is used as the medium. What happens is when shards of ice are created, and if they're shot and hit an enemy, it will freeze up and then shatter causing damage. Nipopo Gauntlets This is HoroHoro's strongest O.S. Whatever gets touched by the right gauntlet gets frozen. The left flash freezes, and then shatters causing damage. If HoroHoro punches the air with the left gauntlet and in the direction of that (even out of arms length) freezes it and then the ice will shatter causing damage. Items Horohoro carries certain items with him almost all the time, one of them being his medium, Ikupasuy. This stick medium has carvings on it...high importance and significance to HoroHoro's tribe, the Ainu Tribe. This is also HoroHoro's 'good luck charm'. His snowboard is also a very important item to Horohoro, as it is also used as the medium for most of his oversouls. It's an ordinary white snowboard with black designs on it. He carries this snowboard with him over his shoulder. Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shaman King Category:Death the Kid-Sama